kingdom_of_the_wildfandomcom-20200213-history
Core Narrative 6
The Hunted The Truebeings (humans that never took DYNAX) were scattered into the wilderness after the horrific events that happened during the war. They saw the last of human civilization slowly coming to an end. They were forced to live out in the wild to make a home for themselves while the Neomens populated the new formation of the United States and Canada. The ice caps melted, making the landscape change entirely. Canada had been obliterated into mini islands and long, wide patches of land. Big chunks of the United States were also left catastrophically. The landscape of the world had changed. This also brought upon new plant life and animal species to be born. Neomens are populating the new world. A world that is now dominated by Neomens, good and evil. The hunters have now become the hunted. Human existence as they know it is near extinction. This is what Leo wanted. He saw that animals, his people, were almost gone. The ice caps have melted and it’s all because of the selfishness of the human species. They thought of themselves while leaving the animals to fend for themselves. Not knowing what the repercussion of their constant poaching and changing their world to better suit them than the other life on this planet. Animals were always here first and as soon as the humans were the new life forms, that’s when everything started to go downhill. The main goal for Leo is to not only take back what was originally theirs but it is to also show the damage the humans have done and make them pay for their chaos. Genre - Adventure/Survival Protagonists '- Truebeings, pure human with no animal DNA. They have lost the war against the Neomen, now they have to adapt to the new world order, and avoid being hunted to maintain their species' survival. '''Antagonists '- Neomen. After they won the war against the Truebeings, they are now the apex predator. They swore to hunt down Truebeings, to show them the consequences of their action. '''Location - All across our story world, Kingdom of the Wild. North America's landscape has now changed drastically due to the icecap meltdown. Truebeings, being the weaker species, will have to adapt to this new world to survive from the claws of the apex predator, Neomen. Additive Comprehension '''- It provides a look into the lives of the Truebeings right after the defeat of the war and before the truce with the Neomen. '''Target Market - Young Teens to Young Adults in the 20s. Media Habits - This demographic highly relies on their mobile device, they will achieve a tremendous amount of necessities with mobile device. Medium/Platform '''- Mobile Augmented Reality Game '''Why It Works - Just like Pokemon Go!, this story can be turn into and AR mobile game. Instead of finding where the pokemons are, this game will show you hints of where the Neomen predators are, you will have to pick your path carefully in order to survive. I believe this is a very interesting take on the augmented reality genre, instead of chasing something, you have to avoid them to survive. ' '